


Release

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Watersports, but he doesnt safeword so, dubious consent if you squint bc hanzo is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "Genji lured Hanzo in with a false sense of security- with sweet, affectionate kisses and “come fuck me” eyes that made it seem as if Hanzo was going to finally get to control the way their night went. He followed Genji from the foreign lounge they had been drinking in all the way back to their hotel room for the night. He thought that maybe, Genji would thank Hanzo for taking him on such a nice vacation to London where they could be themselves without a care."





	Release

Genji lured Hanzo in with a false sense of security- with sweet, affectionate kisses and “come fuck me” eyes that made it seem as if Hanzo was going to finally get to control the way their night went. He followed Genji from the foreign lounge they had been drinking in all the way back to their hotel room for the night. He thought that maybe, Genji would thank Hanzo for taking him on such a nice vacation to London where they could be themselves without a care. 

Every block or so, Hanzo would pin him against a wall and kiss him forcefully - obviously riding the high of an affirmation that Genji never really gave. Not that Genji was complaining - he could let Hanzo go on believing that he was going to dom him, at least until they got back to the hotel. Besides, Hanzo was so much more fun like this - drunk and excited was a great look on his older brother. Once, Hanzo even pushed Genji up against the wall of an ancient church, reaching between them to shove his hands down Genji’s pants, rubbing against Genji’s fat clit. All the while, searing Genji’s lips with his own. 

It was enough to get Genji soaking through his panties - he knew that he would end up taking Hanzo’s cute dick that night and using his brother fully- but he had some other plans he needed to see to first. So, he let Hanzo continue to delude himself that he would be on top that night all the way to their hotel. 

It was on the elevator up to their penthouse suite where Genji felt the first pang in his bladder. He pulled back from their kiss to groan - though he is fairly sure that Hanzo thought it was a result of his wandering hands. Genji slides his hands from Hanzo’s shoulders to the back of his head, bringing his brother down to start kissing at Genji’s sensitive neck. Hanzo didn’t need any further encouragement - starting to suck and bite at the skin without a word while his hands dipped under Genji’s waistband once more.

The alcohol was really starting to settle in Genji’s system, loosening his movements while he was hit with another pang of pain. He couldn’t wait to get back to the room - to pop this dominant bubble his older brother was currently residing in. When the elevator dinged and the door open, Genji was pushing his brother back with an easy shove to the older man’s shoulder. Hanzo, though slightly miffed at how his brother chose to push him away, followed the other diligently back to their hotel room.

\---

Genji wished that he had his phone ready to capture a photo of what Hanzo’s face looked like the instant Genji had pulled out his handcuffs. Hanzo’s expression turned from excitement to visible disappointment.

“But I thought…” he said first, and he watched the pout change the dimensions of his brother’s face. Something about being drunk changed Hanzo from the haughty heir of the Shimada clan to an easy-to-manipulate child. It was one of Genji’s favorite things - and he was always sure to take advantage of his anija in such a vulnerable state.

“What? You thought you could take control? Push me around, fuck me with that cute, little dick of yours?” He walked over to his brother, pushing him down onto the expensive chesterfield sofa. He straddled his brother’s lap, invading the other’s space with an ease and confidence that only came from dominating his brother so completely in the past. He knew Hanzo’s limits and needs very well, though his submissive often hid them out of embarrassment. “Put your hands out, Hanzo.” He smiled when his brother did as instructed without hesitation, despite the pout on his face. “Good boy, anija,” he praised as he locked the cuffs in place, the keys placed safely on the coffee table. 

He pressed his weight down on his brother, keeping him secured against the couch as he leaned in to kiss him. He had a very specific plan for this evening...All spurned on from Hanzo forgetting to clear his browser history just one single time. He knew that his submissive would never ask for this specific treatment since it was so humiliating, but Genji knew that Hanzo had secretly wanted it for months. He rewarded his brother with more sweet kisses, kind and giving given his brother’s intoxicated state. There wouldn’t be any punishments tonight, just some kinky affection.

Genji spurned his brother on by rolling his hips down, grinding down into Hanzo’s stubby little cock. His hands were on his brother’s shoulders, keeping himself steady as he worked to give his brother a flirty lapdance. “Do you want me, brother?” He stilled himself, waiting for Hanzo’s response. 

Hanzo looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes. He seemed to hesitate, his cheeks flushed with the alcohol or perhaps a childish shyness. Seconds later, he finally answered with a murmur that Genji almost missed; “...Yes.” 

Genji smiled down at his precious sub, placing his hands on either side of Hanzo’s cheeks. “You know that all I do, I do for you. I just want to make you feel happy and satisfied. You know this right, Hanzo?” He wanted for Hanzo’s nod before he centered himself back in Hanzo’s lap, his pussy pressed directly above his brother’s cock. He leaned in to kiss Hanzo sloppily and about ten seconds later, relaxed completely. The release felt amazing - he’d been holding it for hours and the amount of alcohol he drank probably didn’t help it. 

For the first few seconds, Hanzo didn’t even notice that Genji was pissing himself in his lap. But as the wetness soaked through Genji’s jeans, Hanzo jumped beneath him and pulled back from their kiss. He looked between Genji’s blissed out face and their laps, helpless to stop what was going on as his tied hands remained between the two of them. Tears beaded down Hanzo’s face - his mind hardly comprehending what was going on let alone why he  _ liked it.  _ His cock jerked in his pants, spurred on by the wetness that was soaking in through his boxers.

It seemed to last forever. Genji’s sigh was drawn out for no less than a minute as he continued to piss over his brother’s lap. He eventually opened his eyes, smiling as his brother cried in front of him with balled up fists - like he wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. “Don’t you like it, Hanzo? Your little baby brother pissing all over you? I knew you’d like it, anija.” Genji felt like a king, drunk with power as Hanzo’s hips started pressing up into him.

“Oh? Oh...My good boy, my sweet wonderful anija,” he cooed, rubbing his thumbs across Hanzo’s cheekbones. He started rolling his hips down into the brother, not minding how the wetness had spread between the two of them, a grin on his face as the other babbled and cried. Hanzo’s hands clenched and unclenched between them, moans bubbling out between sobs. This went on for about ten seconds before Hanzo’s head dipped back against the couch, chest heaving with his sobs as his hips pressed up one last time. He stayed like this for a moment, enough for Genji to appreciate how beautiful his brother looked like this - crying and soiled beneath him-, before slumping down against the couch. 

Finally, the stream pattered off and Genji relaxed back onto Hanzo’s soaked thighs. He kissed at his brother’s tear-soaked face for a few seconds, letting the other come down from his orgasm slowly. “Good boy...What a wonderful boy,” he sighed before shifting back and off of his lap. He stripped off his soaked jeans and brief, sighing pleasantly at being released from the clinging fabric. “Lay back against the couch, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo blinked at him slowly, tears still falling from those long lashes, but ultimately laid down with his head near the armrest. Genji didn’t waste any time, straddling his brother’s face and hovering his piss-soaked pussy over the other’s mouth. Hanzo didn’t waste any time, closing the gap and starting to lick directly at Genji’s hard clit. His hands came up, gripping at Genji’s pert ass as he started licking his brother’s pussy clean. 

Genji let out a quiet moan, biting down on his lip as his brother started to tongue at his pussy. He pressed his hips down and tangled his fingers in his brother’s luscious hair. “My perfect little sub. Do I taste good, anija?” His brother’s moan suggested that the answer was a hearty  _ yes  _ and Genji couldn’t help but laugh. Who would have expected his haughty, arrogant anija would be such a slut for piss. As Hanzo started to suck against that fat clit, all Genji could think of how much fun they were going to have with Hanzo’s newly confirmed fetish.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests :D


End file.
